


Rose's Public Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A introverted exhibitionist, Rose, goes out for a quick night of fun while she can. But she has to be careful not to be caught, for multiple reasons.





	Rose's Public Fun

**Author's Note:**

> The character, Rose, does not belong to me but belongs to the client I wrote the story for.

Rose smiled to herself as she stepped out of her house wearing her brown coat and a pair of shoes that she’d be okay with losing, gasping to herself as she felt a cool breeze blow her shoulder-length dirty blonde hair behind her as well as opening her coat just enough to show that she was wearing nothing underneath. The girl closed her blue eyes and reached down to cover her now exposed breasts, biting her lip from the nice feeling of the cool air against her smooth skin. As soon as the breeze faded away, the bombshell of a girl readjusted her coat to cover her body, whining quietly as she realized that the only clothing she had on just barely covered her slit from the cool night air. “I can’t believe I have to do this again.... At least I’ll have a good time from this.” She took her first steps away from her home, closing her eyes and trying to center herself as she knew just how dangerous this was going to be in the long run.

 

Rose knew she had the type of body that every male loved to see and most women wanted to have, making her the perfect person to see during the twilight hours of sunset. Luckily, as she left her home and headed towards the nearby park, seeing the dozens of people around her that weren’t paying attention to her made her realize this was going to go smoother than she had realized at first. The dirty blonde wouldn’t dare complain about it as she walked past a group of high school students when she had gotten halfway to the park, almost immediately and unknowingly chewing on her lip as she imagined the looks that her barely covered ass was getting from them. Just the thought alone of those students cat-calling her if they turned around and saw her perfectly plump rear end was enough to turn her on and partially want to be seen, even as her hips swayed hypnotically and she could already feel a small amount of arousal coating her thighs. Unfortunately, when she didn’t get cat-called or hooted at, the blue-eyed girl decided to rush towards the park, not wanting to draw any unneeded attention for her main event of the night.  
  
The young woman smiled to herself as she arrived at the park, looking around to see the orange glow of the sunset starting to fade into the blackness of night as a laughing couple walked past her and didn’t bother to look towards her. Now that the dirty blonde was here at her destination, there was only one thing for her to do before she had her real fun, find a bush and stash her clothing where no one but her would find it. “Now where can I hide my clothes…?” Rose’s smile faded just slightly as she looked around, becoming too focused for a moment to realize that another cool breeze had blown the bottom portion of her coat up to show off her dripping cunt and plump rear. “There… Maybe.” She whispered to herself with a bit of uncertainty, rushing over despite the breeze and quickly hiding away her clothing before anyone would have the chance to notice her, gasping as another cool breeze focused on her now fully exposed rear end as her hands were leaving the bush. The blue-eyed girl looked around and took a mental note of where the bush as and how perfectly her clothes were hidden before starting to walk away, ready to go about the main portion of her night.

 

Taking her first step towards the center of the park, Rose bit her lip as her gaze roamed the area before her, scanning to see if anyone was facing in her direction or looking directly at her. Luckily, no one was, which meant that the bombshell of a girl would be able to roam freely for at least a short time without having to worry. Every step she took made her hips sway almost like a metronome, causing her ass to jiggle hypnotically each time the sole of her feet touched the ground. Deep down, the blonde girl wanted to chance being noticed by sound but not risk being seen, wanted to have that thrill of a stranger realizing someone was walking around naked out at night, but she knew that one person recognizing her or knowing it was her that was walking around and her life would be over. These thoughts lingered in the back of her mind as she continued to walk around the edge of the park, starting to actually enjoy herself once again, happily smiling and biting her lip as she looked around the night sky. Unfortunately, she heard a voice coming in her direction, prompting her heart to start racing and pounding as she looked for a place to hide. Rose was able to find a tree to hide behind, gasping and covering her mouth with one hand to make sure she was fully hidden away from the voice.  
  
“It’s such a nice day out, don’t you think love?~”

 

The stranger’s voice moved around the tree, stopping for a moment as the sound of two people kissing could be heard, causing the dirty blonde’s hand to drop between her thighs. The exhibitionist girl absentmindedly teased her folds and her clit, causing a gasp to leave her that seemed to not get muffled by her hand.  
  
“What… What was that?”

 

Rose’s eyes went wide in fear as her fingers moved faster along her womanhood, her body seeming to press tighter against the tree as she tried to hide even more. Even in this moment of almost being caught, the girl was able to feel her arousal draining down her leg like her cunt was a leaking faucet. Half the nerves in her body were telling her to run and bolt for another tree, doing her best to make sure that whoever was on the other side of the tree wouldn’t figure out it was her, but she chose to stay, scared of the chance of being figured out. Fortunately, that worked out for her as the two started walking away from the tree, the sound of their footsteps against the ground being a clear indicator of them leaving. The blue-eyed girl sighed softly as she slowly pulled her fingers away from her dripping cunt, a thin and sticky trail of her juices connecting her fingers as she held them in front of her face.

 

“That was a close call…” Rose smiled to herself as she wrapped her lips around her fingers, gently sucking them as if they were a cock, moaning quietly at her own taste as she started moving away from the tree, heading towards the monument in the middle of the park that was just slightly surrounded by a few bushes that she could use to hide. It was a short distance away from her, enough to actually need to walk at a brisk pace with her hands at her sides. The faster she could walk, the faster she could get there and enjoy herself more than anything else. Unfortunately, as she was almost at the monument and bushes, the dirty blonde was able to hear more footsteps headed in her direction and another stranger’s voice.  
  
“I should really call my wife. Just to check on her since I haven’t been home all day.”

 

With a quiet groan and a rush of excitement, adrenaline, and lust going through her body, the dirty blonde woman sprinted her way behind the monument, starting to pant heavily as the footsteps stopped on the side of the object opposite of her.  
  
“Hey, Sweetheart! Just calling to see how you are since I haven’t gotten home yet. I-”   
  
There was a pause in her voice that caught Rose’s attention, making her think that he’d be here for a long time and have a full conversation on the phone. However, the young woman bit her lip as she plunged two of her fingers deep into her needy cunt, knowing it was now or never to be able to get off properly. A soft groan left the dirty blonde’s lips as her fingers went immediately knuckle deep inside of her womanhood, her other hand trailing up her stomach to cup one of her breasts, her slender fingers gently squeezing her large and soft mound. Another moan left her as she listened to the man’s phone call, continuing to piston her soft digits in and out of her quivering hole. Every time one of her fingers went deeper inside of her cunt, the world seemed to fade away from her mind until it was only her, the man on the phone, and the monument between them. Pleasured gasps left the blue-eyed girl as she pressed her thumb against her clit, rubbing against it and bringing herself more pleasure than a moment ago.   
  
“No no! I’m gonna be home soon, don’t worry. I just wanted to stop by the park and see the new monument that was put in here. It’s pretty cool. I mean how can you not love-”

 

His voice faded from the dirty blonde’s mind as she focused even more on herself, letting her moans out without a care in the world anymore for only a moment until she hears the stranger question where the noise came from. Rose quickly bit her lip and whined as she continued to play with herself, starting to squeeze and knead her breasts as she could feel an extra sense of bliss and ecstasy bubbling up inside of her. She knew that this was the only way for her to feel actual relief and kind of wanted the stranger to walk away and not get suspicious of her, but deep down, the blue-eyed girl knew that she wanted him to stay and listen, even if he didn’t recognize just what the sounds were. “Oh, fuck….” The girl kept her voice low and quiet as she played with herself, making sure to keep her ears open on the off chance that the stranger was walking around to her side of the monument.

 

“-Oh, nothing. I thought I heard someone on the other side of the monument, but I don’t see anyone. I must just be imagining things.” A soft chuckle left the man’s lips as he went quiet again, listening to whatever the person on the other line had to say.

 

Rose smiled and bit her lip as she flipped herself onto her stomach and knees, gently pressing her face against the bottom of the monument while keeping her ass as high in the air as she could without fully standing. She had hoped that her rear end wasn’t visible from the other side of the bushes, wanting to not be caught since this one stranger she couldn’t see was more than enough to increase her pleasure exponentially. Even more moans left the dirty blonde as she looked down towards the ground, smiling as she started getting drunk off her own bliss. The blue-eyed girl bit her lip to try and quiet herself as she managed to hear the stranger’s feet shifting, not realizing he was just adjusting his stance in place. Even as her face slowly made its way against the ground and she could only smell the wet grass beneath her, the young woman had stopped caring that she was creating a small pool of her own arousal between her knees as she continued to leak like a faucet.

 

“Yes, yes. I’m on my way, don’t worry.~ Love you too.”

 

As she listened to the stranger’s footsteps starting to get more distant from her, the dirty blonde’s pleasure spiked through her system, sending her over the edge of her much needed orgasm, but her fingers didn’t stop. Something was different this time compared to the last, causing her to flip onto her back and gently rest against the bushes that were behind the monument, an extra sense of bliss and ecstasy coursing through her. “Oh my god, I’m gonna squirt!~” Rose did her best to remain quiet as she bucked her hips into the air, grinding against her hand to bring her that much more pleasure until suddenly, she got what she wanted. Bucking her hips into the air again, the young woman squirted, biting her lip as hard as she could to hold back the scream that wanted to leave her throat as her juices coated the monument before her, even if it was just the bottom six inches. “Oh god… I…”

 

Rose was at a loss for words as she slowly started collecting herself, the afterglow of her orgasm still lingering throughout her system as she took a look around to make sure she had a clear shot to get to her clothing. The young woman kept her smile as she made a dash towards the bush that had her clothing inside of it, luckily making it without hearing or seeing a single person looking in her direction. However, just as she had gotten dressed and got her coat back on to cover her breasts, another strong breeze came by and blew up her coat. Of course, this breeze made the blue-eyed girl realize just how wet she was when the entirety of her inner thighs suddenly got very cold, causing a gasp leave her lips.

 

“I need to hurry back home before someone pays too much attention and catches me.” The blue-eyed girl sighed softly, the blissful afterglow finally fully fading away as she started walking back towards her home. Just like on her way here, every step she took was another that seemed to perfectly make her hip sway in a way that would attract anyone’s gaze if they actually took the time to look. However, having gotten her business settled and feeling the much needed relief flowing through her system and her mind, Rose started absentmindedly humming to herself. Luckily, as she walked through the streets, seeing those same high schoolers from earlier hanging out together, the dirty blonde woman had the darkness of night to blend into and hide away from everyone.

 

Fortunately, the closer she got to home, the more her confidence seemed to grow that she had gotten away with another venture of hers, causing a bold idea to pop into her head once she got to her door. “Maybe tomorrow, I’ll leave once it’s dark. That should give me a better chance of staying hidden and not being seen.~” Rose bit her lip as she opened her door, now partially wishing that she hadn’t left just yet since more arousal began coursing through her.


End file.
